Hot Mess
by tunavore
Summary: "You love me, don't you, Tsunayoshi?" Fic based on songs 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship & 'Disgusting' by KeSha. 1827, abuse!relationship, MATURE themes. Oneshot!


**Hello, it's been awhile! I'm back with a fic inspired by a song again! XD Actually, I was also kind of inspired by the 1827 doujinshi, 'Hone My Feet'. This is just darker with a sadistic Hibari. 8D;**

**OH! **_**MATUREEEE WARNINGGG**_**. It's a bit heavy & dark this time, aha. First time at a mature fic, so it may be awkward here and there. X_x **

**The song lyrics sprinkled throughout this fic is Hot Mess by Cobra Starship and Disgusting by Ke$ha~**

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review! b(' v ' )**

**

* * *

**

This was dangerous, and they both knew it – for Tsuna, especially. Hibari was pissed for a ridiculous reason, and they were _alone_ in the receptionist room, with the younger boy's bony wrists cuffed behind his back and shirt pushed back to render his arms immobile, not to mention that his pants were already off by the door.

**(( you were a problem child – been grounded your whole life ))**

"The baby touches you too often. Why is that?" The prefect growled, eyes narrowing with atrocity as he glared down superiorly at Tsuna, arms crossed as Hibari pressed his foot harder against the other's heated crotch, toes curling for impact as the boy gasped in pain and sick pleasure, squirming uncomfortably while arching his back. There was nothing but groans and whining as a reply and Hibari hissed at this, unfolding his arms to reach down and fist the brown locks only to yank the poor boy's head up to his eye level from the ground, causing Tsuna to stumble for balance, yelping at the sudden brashness.

"_Well_?" The prefect snarled impatiently, leaning in close enough for his breath to dance tantalizingly along Tsuna's flushed, tear-stained cheeks.

"Hi… Hibari-san, d-don't… my hair, i-it hurts…" Tears streaked down the boy's cheekbones once more when Hibari refused to let go, only tugging harder before throwing the fragile boy onto the leather couch harshly, not caring whether he might have dislocated a shoulder or not.

**｢ **_**you think you're hot shit, **_**｣**

Tsuna's cloud Guardian hissed, advancing onto the abused boy's form with a hungry gaze before he proceeded to lick the Sky's exposed torso, nipping with animosity at faded scars which weren't made by him, but rather, the goddamned baby.

And the fact that there were more scars left by Reborn than he? It managed to piss him off to a new level.

**(( stumbling but yeah, you still looking hella fine ))**

Tsuna was shuddering underneath the older one's assault, panting heavily while he adjusted his painful position on the sofa, only to have Hibari painfully stop his movements with a swift hand to his throat, rendering him breathless _and_ immobile at the same time. Squirming more violently, Tsuna made out a strangled scream when Hibari proceeded to bite _hard_ on his recent bruise marked from Reborn's " Vongola-Style Wake-Up Call" this morning.

"God damn, you're so fucking beautiful, Tsunayoshi."

These contradicting words whispered against Tsuna's pounding heart, and the abused boy beneath him breathed hard, an injured look on his face when he knew the prefect would never truly _mean_ these words. The goddamn sadist was just having fun playing with his body.

'_I'm just a toy to him._' His conscience spat, angry tears filling his caramel eyes once more. But still, his heart was fluttering in sick attraction for the prefect, and for this, Tsuna felt disgusting. He jerked his face to the side; bangs covering his watery eyes as Tsuna grit his teeth, fidgeting uncomfortably.

**(( keep doing what you're doing && i'ma make you mine ))**

Noticing this sudden lack of reaction from the boy, Hibari snickered, for once gentle hands running up Tsuna's torso (Oh, the way he shuddered, it made the prefect _absolutely_ exuberant). He grinned against the boy's heart, knowing that Tsuna felt him smile when the organ skipped a beat in fear.

"What's wrong, Herbivore?" Hibari purred in fake sympathy, stroking the boy's wet cheek with the back of one of his pale hands. Supporting his lithe body with one of his elbows, Hibari inched closer, licking his lips while one of his knees painfully pressed against Tsuna's throbbing groin once more. The whimpering boy shrieked in surprise; back arching again as he let out a guttural moan through gritted teeth, breath heavy as Tsuna wriggled through his release.

Hibari narrowed his eyes in disappointment, the hand at Tsuna's cheek turning so that his fingernails were now raking down the herbivore's skin, red lines flaring up along his trail as Hibari dragged his nails along the boy's jugular, smiling.

"My poor, poor herbivore… Did you come just now? With whose permission, hm? _The baby's_?"

**(( well you're a hot mess && i'm falling for you ))**

There was no reply from the broken boy, only hiccups and distracted moans when Hibari sat up, pulling Tsuna up with him as he sat the boy on his lap, observing his bundle of hot mess with a look of contentment. In fact, it was turning him on. The way Tsunayoshi was wearing his new presents on his skin was quite appealing – the scratch from his cheek to his neck, the purple bite mark at Tsuna's ribs, the blemishing new bruises. There were at least a dozen new scars now, all from his truly.

**(( i'm loving it, hell yes ))**

There was a small _clack _and the sound of fabric being dropped as Hibari freed Tsuna's confined arms, which dangled lifelessly at the sides of the slumped Tsuna who was barely keeping a sitting posture on the older man's lap, his body trembling to keep his rigid form. Tsuna's shoulders popped as the Cloud reached forward to massage the raw shoulders – but paused when he noticed the boy flinch infinitesimally. Chuckling rather darkly, Hibari rubbed Tsuna's sore limbs with a misleading tenderness, while leaning forward to kiss away the boy's tears, which were spilling uncontrollably down his face by now. Tsuna's fearful gaze blinked at the sudden contact, a faint light returning to his teary eyes in recognition of the affection he was so used to.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san…" The boy croaked, sighing as he slumped forward, defeated and completely worn out.

"Please don't… hurt me… anymore…" Quivering lips mumbled against the prefects' shoulder blade, while shaky hands reached for the shirt buttons. Hibari was motionless, slate eyes sadistically narrowing in ecstasy. It was as if the boy had read his mind; for the prefect was not satisfied… Enough, that is.

"Hmm," The prefect hummed thoughtfully, arms wrapping around the tiny boy's thin waist to pull him closer. He smiled deviously when Tsuna's wobbly legs wrapped themselves around the head prefect chairman's waist, before he licked at Tsuna's tear-stained face, relishing the taste of Tsuna's tears – they were just so full of _fear_. Nipping at the boy's nose earned him a surprised high-pitched squeak, which surprised both of them – even Tsuna, who was currently busy with the last button.

"Um…" Tsuna flared, glancing up meekly for permission to continue before he got hit or bit or kicked again.

"Herbivore." The prefect snorted distastefully, nodding curtly while leaning back on the sofa, closing his eyes.

Tsuna ignored the pain creaking all over his body and proceeded to strip Hibari – blinded by the misleading tenderness Hibari would unconsciously give to him sometimes, Tsuna always gave himself wholly to his strongest guardian – like now. Hesitatingly licking his lips, the Sky began by licking a wet trail down to Hibari's toned abdomen, a blush settling in when his chin was tickled by the hair that ran from below his belly button to his groin. Hibari's knee twitched in both amusement and frustration when the boy grinded his hips against the prefect's hardening erection before he slid off his lap, kneeling in front of the awaiting Cloud.

Fidgeting, hesitating; Tsuna stumbled at the belt's buckle, growing impatient at the heated feeling at his lower stomach. Chewing on his bottom lip, his hands finally managed to get the clasp loose, and the boy was smart enough to check before continuing. Hibari was gazing impassively down, a smile on his lips in approval before Tsuna unzipped the prefect's pants with his teeth, hands spreading the older man's thighs for better access.

There was an exchange of groans when Hibari's restricted cock was freed – Tsuna in surprise, Hibari in relief. The prefect's tensed form went lax once Tsuna began to give him head, licking the pre-cum off the tip before swallowing him whole, gagging when he realized he couldn't fit all of its length. He was about to pull out when the hand resting on top of the poor boy's head shoved him forward again, making Tsuna choke out a scream as Hibari began maneuvering his head, hands awkwardly flailing as they tried to get leverage.

"Here, do this properly." Gripping his thighs, Tsuna tried to readjust the appendage that was being shoved into his mouth, his tongue pushing at it in rejection before the prefect pulled the boy's head back, a loud _pop_ resonating before a breathless Tsuna panted, coughing until his airways were functioning normally. When Hibari deemed the fragile boy had caught his breath, he tugged the boy's hair again, directing him to his previous job. Gulping for air, Tsuna began massaging the prefect's balls, licking slowly from the base to tip. He engulfed the head in his mouth and began suckling, knowing the prefect was close to his release when Hibari bucked in his mouth once in surprise, before Tsuna was kicked away to have sticky webs of semen spatter onto his torso.

**(( it's disgusting, how i love you ))**

Shivering on the ground, Tsuna coughed as he tried to regain his breath. Tired, the boy slumped against the floor, eyes beginning to blur with mirth as the fragile Sky worked his lungs to their maximum capacity. Just when Tsuna thought he would slip off into unconsciousness, Hibari pulled him up by his bangs again to drag him back to the couch.

"You're like a doll, Tsunayoshi…" Hibari purred, having dragged the poor abused boy to the leather sofa and onto his lap. The boy showed no response but a slow nod, lifeless eyes fixed onto the prefect with something akin to a sick love. Bruised fingers reached shakily for his Cloud guardian's face, and Hibari leaned in to grant the abused fingers gentle butterfly kisses. A childish smile broke out onto Tsuna's face at this; weak laughter filling the silent dark room as the brunet tentatively rested his head against the prefect's shoulder. Hibari grinned, before reaching for a towel that lay on the glass table to wipe Tsuna's face and torso clean. The Cloud guardian kissed away any traces of tears, before laying the drowsy boy down on the sofa with an affectionate nuzzle.

**(( gotta walk my talk my fame, but i just want to touch your face ))**

"You love me, don't you, Tsunayoshi?" Hibari purred, slowly licking at Tsuna's freshly made wounds with adoration.

"Yes," Tsuna croaked without giving much thought, voice hoarse as he wrapped trembling fingers around his beloved guardian's neck. "Oh God, Hibari-san, I love you so much…"

**(( oh, look at what you do to me.))**

**

* * *

**

…**. END! XD **

**Review? ;P**


End file.
